Soul Eater Torture Session(or Truth or Dare)
by AnimeWolf495
Summary: Title says all. No need to ask. Yeah... And please review in some dares or truths. pls pls pls.
1. Chapter 1

Wolfie: Hey guys! Wolfie here and welcome to the first chapter of Soul Eater Torture Session(or Truth or Dare)! I was inspired by my dear friend LittleAngel1031's story. Also, members of the Eliminators,people took the time and effort to write stories that is fun for both the author and the readers. So,don't bother my friends and I or you will say hello to my blade here.*polishes katana*

Butler: Mistress,our guests are here.

Wolfie: Oh. Let them in.

*door opens*

Soul: Damn,this place is fancy.

Liz: I'm living here for now on!

Wolfie: No you're not. You will be staying in the guest rooms. Angel lended you guys to me.

Black*Star: HAHAHA! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME PEASANT!

Wolfie:*knocks Black*Star out with katana handle* Don't push your luck.

Patty: Giraffes!

Maka: *grumbles* Oh no...

Dire: Hey guys! I'm Wolfie's brother!

SE Crew: Hi!

Wolfie: Now that we got this and that out of the way,we will get to the dares provided by me!

First off,Maka - Maka-chop the person to the left of you.

Soul: Why you-

Maka: Maka-Chop!

*rectangular hole in Soul's head*

Wolfie: Next! Kid - Act and look asymmetrical for 7 chapters.

Kid: NO DON'T DO THIS WOLFIE! ANGEL HELP!

Wolfie: Oh and stay on this island.*kicks Kid off private jet on to asymmetrical island*

Kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wolfie: Meh. Don't care.

Everyone else:*shudder*

Wolfie:*looks at watch* Oh,look at the time! I have to go to a meeting! Well,butler! Take them back to Angel's house!

Butler: *drives limo over*

SE Crew(excluding Kid):*rushes in*

Wolfie: And that concludes the first chapter of Soul Eater Torture Session! See you around!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfie: Hello everyone! Wolfie here. Sorry about the long wait.

Dire: Took you long enough.

Wolfie: You shut up.*tail twitches*

Dire: My sister was being lazy.

Wolfie: No I wasn't! Read my other story's AN and you will know why.

Duck: Aflac.

Kuro the Dragon:*swallows duck*

Duck:FLAC!*gone into digestive juices*

Wolfie:Oh hey Kuro!*pets Kuro*

Kuro the Dragon:*breathes fire everywhere*

Wolfie: Wait don't do that Kuro! Bad boy!

-TIME SKIP-

Wolfie: Phew! We got that fixed. Wait.*looks at self*WHAT THE FLIP HAPPENED TO ME?!

Dire:It's punishment for letting Kuro run around. So you're a wolf cub for the next 10 chaps or so.

Wolfie:WHY YOU DO DISH?!

-MORE TIME SKIPS-

Wolfie: Hey there! Glad you could make it.

SE Crew:...

Wolfie: What?

SE Crew:...Who are you?

Wolfie: What are ya talking about? It's me,Wolfie!

SE Crew: But you're a wolf cub!

Wolfie:It's me. Also,don't ask why this happened.

Angel: *walks in* What's up guys?

SE Crew: Angel!

Angel:*plops down on sofa* Wolfie invited me. Speaking of Wolfie,where is she?

Wolfie: I'm right here,okay?*ears twitch*

Angel:*looks at Wolfie* Okay then...

Wolfie:*reads list of dares* Patty!

Patty:Giraffes!

Wolfie: Destroy Soul's motorbike.

Soul:Wait,WHAT?!

Patty:Kay!

Wolfie: I'll give you chocolate if you smash it completely.

Angel:Chocolate?

Patty: *evil smile*I'll make sure nothing of it's left behind.

Angel:Count me in!

Wolfie:No,Angel. I'll give you chocolate after this.

Soul:*crying in the Emo Corner*

Wolfie: Oh yeah,I nearly forgot. You two need some lovey-dovey time.*Kid falls from the ceiling*

Kid:*nearly dead*Angel?

Angel: Kid?! What happened?

Wolfie&amp;Dire:*shoves Kid and Angel into the closet* These two lovebirds need their alone time!*locks closet*

*muffled shoving and yelps*

Liz: You two are not innocent at all...

Dire:I'm 18,what do you expect?

Wolfie:Ufufu~...Liz!

Liz: What now?

Wolfie: Get a partner to do the tango with.

Liz: Uh...

Dire: I'm a good dancer.

Liz: Okay then.

Wolfie:*sighs*Fine...

~ONE TANGO LATER~

Wolfie:Finally,it's over! Oh great! I get to talk about Touhou!*starts lesson*

-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-

Wolfie:Blah blah blah blah blah...

Everyone else:*asleep*

Wolfie: Kuro!

Kuro:*breathes a little fire over everyone*

Soul:*wakes up* Fire?

Angel:CALL 911! I NEED TO LIVE BRUHS!

*panicking and screams*

Wolfie:Sheesh,it's only my pet dragon Kuro.

*Kuro leaves*

Angel: Oh come on!

Wolfie:...Back into the closet!*teleports Angel into closet*

*even more muffled shoving and yelps*

Wolfie:Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

Dire:*reads dare* Not this again...I'm off sis!

Wolfie:Okay.*teleports Dire on to private jet 3,000m off the ground*

Dire: GERONIMO!*jumps off plane with parachute*

Maka: Will he be fine after that?

Wolfie: Yeah. Maka,why do you still wear pigtails?

Maka: FUNimation is too lazy to change my appearance on both the anime and the manga.

Wolfie:Okay then...Welcoming Serpent!(The Last Sea Serpent) *sends paper airplane to Maka*

Maka:*opens up airplane and reads dare inside*I'm going to the other room.*leaves*

Spirit: *kicks down door* WHERE IS THAT RAT WHO GOT MY DARLING LITTLE MAKA PREGNANT?!

Soul:(thinks:Crap,who told him about Blast? Also,this seems a little familiar)...

Spirit: GET OVER HERE RAT AND LET ME BEAT THE HELL OUTA YOU!

Wolfie: Hey! No swearing! Butler!

WFB: I understand,Young Mistress.*throws Spirit into cage*

Spirit:LET ME AT HIM!

Wolfie: Ignore him. Welcoming in Hihihi!

Dire:Spirit,why did you buy your daughter erotic underwear?

Wolfie: Wait,when did you get here?

Dire: POOF LIKE A BUNNY!

Spirit: What are you talking about? I wouldn't buy that for my darling wittle Maka.

Maka: Permission for a Maka-chop?

Wolfie: Eeeeh...I'm thinking about it...Nope.

Maka:Grrrr...

Wolfie:Soul,go kiss Tsubaki.

Soul: What?!

Tsubaki:*walks in with groceries* Hai?!

Maka: What?!

Black*Star:NO! YOUR GOD DOES NOT ALLOW THIS!(Tsu*Star for no reason)

Wolfie:*sighs*Well,a dare's a dare. But SoMa will live forever!

Soul: *goes to another room with Tsubaki*

Wolfie:*reads dare*Well...They didn't say he had to do it in front of us.

Maka:He's an idiot.

Wolfie: Maka,hug Lord Death.

Maka: Okay then...*goes to hug LD*

Wolfie:Hmm...*reads next dare*Well,the lovebirds have had enough alone time.*teleports Kid and Angel out*

Kid&amp;Angel:*blushing* Uh...

Wolfie: Kid!

Kid: Yes?

Wolfie: Which sister is better looking?

Kid: Neither! They have to be symmetrical!

Wolfie: Black*Star!

Black*Star: BOW DOWN BEFORE ME PEASANT!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wolfie:Why are you so obnoxious? Simple. He's a complete idiot.

Black*Star: IT IS BECAUSE I'M THE STRONGEST!

Wolfie: First of all,'I'm the strongest' belongs to Cirno. Second,you're pretty weak for a start.

Black*Star:YOU CALL ME WEAK,PEASANT?!I WILL SHOW YOU THAT YOU'RE WEAK!

Wolfie:*scratches Black*Star's face*Hmph.

Black*Star:AHHH MY FACE!

Wolfie: Do you want to see your lil sis Adventurin' again?

Black*Star:*whimpers in the corner*No I don't want to see her...

Wolfie:Bye for now readers! Pls review some more dares!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfie:*reading Sloth by Shinobu Akiyama* Oh,hey guys! Welcome back to the third chapter of SE ToD!(Yeah...Totally too lazy to write the full name)

Dire:*looks at book*...Damn. That's a pretty thick book.

Wolfie: It's 5000000 pages long.

Dire:*eyes widen* Okay...

WFB: Young Mistress,it would seem our guests are here.

Wolfie: Get them to come in then!

*door opened*

Wolfie: Welcome back!*tail wags*

SE Crew&amp;Angel: Still can't get over the fact that you're a wolf cub right now...

Wolfie: Ignoring that, Angel. You brought Sebastian?

Angel: Yes I did!

Wolfie: Good. We can use him when things get way out of control.

WFB: Young Mistress,am I not worthy of the honour?

Sebastian: You are jealous,aren't you?

*the two butlers stare at each other*

Wolfie: Okay guys,chill.

WFB: Young Mistress,I have been serving you since you were born! Surely you're not replacing me with him?

Wolfie: Okay okay,just chill. Where did you even get that idea from? Though it's true that you have served me for 505 years.

SE Crew: WHAT?!

Wolfie: Let me explain. Youkai,or monsters,age in appearance slower than humans. If you were a 500 years old youkai,you would look like a 10 years old human.

SE Crew: Oh...

Wolfie: But I graduated from university at the age of 5.

SE Crew:EEEEEEEEEH?!

Wolfie: Ah...Good memories. Well,let's not waste anytime chitchatting and let us get to the dares!

Dire: Welcome in YNot!

Wolfie: Maka!

Maka: Oh no...

Dire: *steals paper* Wear that "present" that Blair gave you and dance for Soul.

Wolfie: *pouts* Don't steal the paper!

Maka: *walks out* I'm gone.

Wolfie: Soul...just go watch her. You *^*()^%)(^$

Dire: Woah! Sis, why on Earth did you say that?

WFB: *whacks Wolfie* Mistress! Bad usage of language!

Wolfie: *whimpers* Owww...

Soul:...*leaves*

Angel: While they're sorting that out, I'll just read the dares. Kid!

Kid:*reading dare*...

Angel: Oh come on, what's with people stealing the paper nowadays?

Kid: *breaks down* I tried! But they just grew back!

Wolfie: *reads dare* Well...You'll solve your symmetry problem one day.

Kid: *in Emo Corner* Wuuuuu...

Dire: Liz! Why are you bothered by ghosts and such, but not Sid, even though he's a zombie?

Liz: Well, Sid only looks like he had an accident with makeup. Ghosts are super scary!

Wolfie: Okay, now go into that dark room and play Slender!

Liz: Nuuuuuuu...It's not even on the list of dares...

Wolfie: *reads dare*...No. Just no. One big fat no.

Hosts:*reads dare*...No.

Maka: He's not even an adult yet!

Soul: Yeah!

Wolfie: POOF LIKE A BUNNY PARTY!

-FEW HOURS LATER-

Wolfie:*yawns* Well, that was totally random. I'm going to sleep.*leaves*

Dire: Sis! Get back here!

...

Soul: Well, she's gone.

Dire:*sighs* We'll continue without her then. Ragnarok!

Ragnarok: WHAT?!

Dire: Just shut up!

Ragnarok: NUUU!

Dire: I'll give you this mountain of candy.

Ragnarok: FINE!

*door knock*

WFB: Should I get the door, Master?

Dire: Yeah, go ahead.

?: Hey guys! Where's Wolfie?

SE Crew: WHO ARE YOU?!

Dire: Well, didn't know you're coming, cousin.

SE Crew: COUSIN?!

Dire: Yeah, stop overreacting.

?: Um...Hello? Can I not be ignored, please?

Dire: Okay, okay. Guys, this is Yuuki Wolf, our cousin. She's 525 years old.

Yuuki: Hi guys!

Soul: Sup.

Maka: Hello.

Black*Star(AKA Stupid Monkey): HAHAHAHAH! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD!

Dire: That's Stupid Monkey. Ignore him.

Black*Star: HEY!

Yuuki: Understood.

Tsubaki: Hello.

Dire: Yuuki, you know what we are doing here, right?

Yuuki: Yeah, Wolfie wrote about starting a Truth or Dare show. Speaking of Wolfie, where is she?

Dire: Sleeping.

Yuuki: Oh. Never mind then.

Maka: Why?

Yuuki: Girl, you do NOT, I repeat, do NOT disturb Wolfie's sleep. I learned through experience.

Maka: Okay then...

WFB: I'll go and get some tea, Master.

Dire: Go ahead. Crona!

Crona: Y-yes?

Dire: Why don't you gain weight from what Ragnarok eats, even though he's your blood?

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with this...

Yuuki: *whispers to Dire* Is he always like this?

Dire: *nods head*

Liz: Tsubaki, release all your pent up anger on Black*Star.

Dire: CAN PEOPLE JUST F*CKING STOP STEALING THE PAPER?!

Tsubaki: *punches Black*Star into wall*

Black*Star: GAH!

Yuuki: Black*Star, take it like a man who will surpass God.

Black*Star: *knocked out*

Yuuki: Well, he failed.

Wolfie: *enters* I'm back guys. Oh, Yuuki. Didn't know you were coming over.

Yuuki: You're Wolfie?

Wolfie: yeah. Why do people keep on asking me that? *ears twitch*

Yuuki: But you're so cute! *hugs Wolfie*

Wolfie: Can't...breathe! *squirms*

Yuuki: *pouts* Awwww...Fine. *lets go*

Wolfie: Well, let's just get on with the dares. *sits on sofa*

Dire: LD and Stein, read Crona's poem.(lol, typed corner)

LD&amp;Stein: *in Emo Corner*...

Wolfie: Well, are you happy now, YNot?

Dire: Medusa. Go into snake form and visit a factory that makes snakeskin boots.

Medusa: And what would make you think that I would go there?

Dire: The fact that I can turn you back into an adult?

Medusa:...*leaves*

Yuuki: Marie!

Marie: Yes?

Dire: Adopt Crona and hug him like a stuffed animal.

Angel: Yay! My new brother!

Dire: Where did you come from?

Angel: POOF LIKE A BUNNY!

Dire: Right...

Duck: Aflac.

Wolfie: Where did the duck come from?*stares at duck*

Duck: POOF LIKE A DUCK!

Wolfie: *bites duck*

Duck: AFLAC!*dies*

Dire and Yuuki: Not again...

Wolfie:*eats duck* Yum!

WFB: *walks in* Mistress! You're not supposed to eat raw meat!

Wolfie: But I was hungry and haven't tried raw meat for 50 years!

WFB:*sighs* Mistress, the last time you ate raw meat, you went berserk.

Wolfie:*whistles innocently* What's that? I didn't hear you~

Dire: Moving on. Mifune and Justin. Fight.

Mifune: *cleaning blood off sword*

Dire: ...What did you do?

Justin: *wiping blood off guillotine blade*

Yuuki: I guess they're of equal strength.

Dire: Hey, Free. This person says that you're his favourite villain.

Free: Uh...Thanks...I guess?

Wolfie:*wipes blood off mouth* Little Demon, who's your tailor?

Little Demon: I fabricate my clothes out of darkness, out of the malevolent being that surrounds us.

Yuuki: Well, that sounded...deep.

Wolfie: Angel, you said that you have some dares for us.

Angel: I'll start then. Wolfie, everyone slept during your lesson. They hate Touhou. What are you gonna do about it?

Wolfie: Is that so?

Everyone: YUP!

wolfie: You know what I do with Touhou haters?*evil smile*

Everyone: Um...no?

Wolfie: Flan-chan!

Flandre: Ufufu~

Everyone:*backs away* Um...I think Mother Nature's calling...

Wolfie: Flan-chan, can you get rid of these mean people over here?

Flandre: Hai, Wolfie-oneesama!*evil smile*

Everyone: RUN AWAY! *runs away*

Wolfie: Hah! We got them real good! *high-fives Flan*

Flandre: Yup! Ufufu~

WFB: Should I round our guests up, Mistress?

Wolfie: You're still here? Damnit. Oh well, go round them up with Sebastian.

WFB: Do I have to go do it with _him_?

Wolfie: Yes.

-TIMESKIP LOLOLOLOL-

Everyone: ...

Wolfie: Moving on!

Angel: LIZ GOTTA CRUSH ON DIRE!*whistles innocently*

Liz: ANGEL! WHY?! *blushes*

Dire: Okay...

Angel: MOVING ON! WFB, you're awesome. And fabulous. And everything cool in life. Well done.

WFB: *smiles* I appreciate your flattering, esteemed guest.

Sebastian: Grrrrr...

Kid:...

Wolfie: Meh. Carry on.

Angel: *looks at Soul* Give me. Some damn chocolate. NOW!

Soul: But I don't have chocolate!

Angel: I. said. NOW!

Wolfie: Farewell, Soul. I will send your insurance to Maka.

*chocolate magically appears in Soul's hand*

Soul: Here? *hands over chocolate*

Angel: *chomps on chocolate*

Dire: Next!

Angel: Black*Star, you're not God. You won't be able to surpass God. You're nothing. *insert EVIL MUFFIN LAUGH here*

Black*Star: *crumbles into dust* ...

Yuuki: Next! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Yes?

Yuuki: Wear a fruit hat and do a solo in the salsa!

-ONE SALSA LATER-

Dire: We're done with Angel's truths and dares. Now, welcoming in the tired!

Wolfie: Get some more sleep to not be tired!

Dire: What?

Wolfie: Nothing~

Dire: Right...Well, let's just deal with the dares.

Yuuki: Kapappa Kapappa Nitori~

Dire: Stop interrupting.

Yuuki&amp;Wolfie: *puppy eyes* Pwease?

Dire: Fine...Kid!

Kid: Yes?

Yuuki: Kick Black*Star in the groin. Hm...*looks at dust that used to be Black*Star*

Kid: *steps on dust* Does that count?

Wolfie: Close enough. Next! Patty and Liz!

Liz: Yeah?

Patty: Giraffes!

Dire: Snog each other in front of each other. *blindfolds Wolfie*

Wolfie: Hey! *crashes into pillow* Can't see!

Liz: What's with all the incest...*grumbles*

Patty: What does 'snog' mean?

-ONE MAKING OUT/SNOGGING SESSION LATER-(Much timeskips)

Yuuki: Neko Miko Reimu ai shiteru~

Wolfie: Moving on! Maka, dress in bloomers and then show your dad.

Maka: Ugh, can I not?

Wolfie: A dare's a dare.

Maka: Fine! *dresses up in bloomers* Now, where's Papa?

Spirit: Did my darling wittle Maka call- *gasps* IT'S THE WITTLE BLOOMERS!

Maka: *Maka-chops Spirit*

Spirit: *faints*

Wolfie: Perfect...My plans to get rid of him worked...

Dire: Ignoring that, Asura!

Asura: Why hello there...

Kid: Grrrrr...

Yuuki: So did anything happen romantically between you and the witch?

Asura: *narrows eyes* No. I only have feelings for Angel.

Angel: Ahhh...*blushes* (Hmmm...)

Kid: Shut it, skinsack.

Asura: My my, calling names now, aren't you?

Kid: Grrrr...

Dire: Carrying on, Marie. Will you ever find a husband?

Marie: I did.

Wolfie: Sonanoka~ (Is that so~)

Yuuki: Yeah. (For those of you who don't know, Stein is Marie's husband. Read Angel's truth or dare fanfic)

Dire: Welcoming eliminators suck. Your name is correct. ^^

Wolfie: Marie, slap Black*Star. *looks at Black*Star dust* How you're gonna do that I don't know.

Marie: *stomps on dust*

Yuuki: Well that works. *looks up from manga*

Wolfie: Where did you get that from?

Yuuki: Your secret stash of manga, anime and danmaku games.

Wolfie: How did you find it?

Yuuki: I looked.

Dire: Enough girls. Maka, do a striptease for your father. For my sis' sake, do it in another room.

Wolfie: Hey, I have been scarred for life already by _THAT_.

Yuuki: *pales* You don't mean...

Wolfie: Yes I mean...

Maka: I'm gone. *leaves*

Spirit: Wait for me, my darling wittle darling Maka~

Soul: Kid, is Asura your brother?

Kid: No. He is not my brother. Not at all. (I follow the anime's story)

Wolfie: If he is, I would've make a fanfic about being rivals because who wouldn't want to see brothers fighting over the girl they like?

Angel: WOLFIE! KNOCK IT OFF!

Wolfie: Fine. Well, Blair, snog Tsubaki in front of everyone. Well, good thing I have a blindfold.

Blair: Nya!

Tsubaki: Uh...

-ANOTHER SESSION OF MAKING OUT/SNOGGING BECUZ I'M LAZY-

Dire:Um...Next?

Yuuki: LD(Becuz I'm totally too lazy to write his full name)! Write a love poem for Crona.

LD: Roses are red, violets are blue-

Dire: Later!

Wolfie: Well, we're done guys!

SE Crew: YES! FREEDOM! *runs away*

Yuuki: I'll just stay here for a few years.

Dire: Did you ask your parents?

Yuuki: Yeah. Dad and Mom agreed. They needed a break from raising 7 kids.

Wolfie: *ears twitch* Really?

Yuuki: Yup.

Wolfie: *remembers something*...Mother.

Dire: Did you say something sis?

Wolfie: No, it's nothing.

Dire: I see.

WFB: *watches from corner* Young Mistress...

* * *

**-PARALLEL DIMENSION WHERE I DO MY ANS-**

** Wolfie: Hey guys! Wolfie here. Just a quick AN here. Now, I'm back after all those useless exams. Who invented exams anyways? First of all, WOOHOO! SCHOOL HOLIDAYS FOR EVERYONE! Second of all, you can ask to be a (backup) host in this fanfic. I don't have any troubles. Except maybe having a whole lot of characters to remember. Thirdly, I got really distracted while writing. That's why you saw stuff like 'Kapappa Kapappa Nitori~' and 'Neko Miko Reimu ai shiteru~'. Also, you know the book I was talking about at the start? Try to guess where that came from. If you do, you get a prize. Well, seeya later readers! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

-On 6th July-

Wolfie:Hey everyone! Guess what day it is!

Dire: Oh right! I have to go check the stock market!

Soul: I need to go repaint Beelzebub!(Soul's bike)

Maka: I need to check on Blast!

Patty:Giraffes!

Liz: I need to go shopping!

Kid: I need to buy some symmetrical stuff!

Angel: I SEE CHOCOLATE!

Yuuki: I have to find some manga!

WFB: I will have to buy extra groceries.

Wolfie: Oh,okay then...(They don't remember my birthday...)

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Wolfie:*walks into dark room*

*room lights up*

Everyone: Happy birthday!*for some reason wearing black clothing*

Wolfie: The classic surprise birthday party...? Why are you wearing black clothing?

Dire: Black Star was appointed to do research on birthday parties.

Wolfie: Count on him to mix up party with funeral...

Yuuki: Oh well! First of all,let's give you presents!

Dire:*hands over box of anime,games and manga* Here.

Wolfie: Hey,these are all the newest and most recommended stuff!

Dire: Just for my little sister.

Yuuki:Next! Me! *holds out game*

Wolfie: IS THAT TOUHOU 14.5?! URBAN LEGEND IN LIMBO?!

Yuuki: Yup.

Wolfie:*hugs Yuuki* Best. Birthday. Present. Ever.

-100 birthday presents later-

Wolfie:So much anime...

Yuuki: Well,moving on! BIRTHDAY PUNCH!

Angel: BIRTHDAY PUNCH!*chases Wolfie*

Wolfie: DAMMIT!*runs away*

Dire: *sighs* Butler,please bring them back.

WFB:Understood,Master.

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

WFB:They have returned,Master.

Wolfie:*sits down* No more birthday punches.

Angel:Fine.

Yuuki:Moving on to the last feature! DANCING AND EATING! *turns on mp3*

Wolfie:YAY! UN OWEN WAS HER!

Soul: Never heard of that song.

Yuuki&amp;Wolfie:YOU SUCK!

Soul: What was that for?!

Dire: Ignore them.

-ONE DANCE FEST EVER-

Wolfie: Party done. Now for a review. Yes,A review. Because I'm that lame.(I feel so sad now)

Angel: ME!

Wolfie: Chill, Angel. Well,first-

Angel:KID! ASURA!GO TO SOME COUNSELING AND FIGURE YOUR SCHMUT OUT!

Kid&amp;Asura: *gulps* Um...Sure...

Wolfie: *kicks them out at random clinic*

Angel:*points to WFB and Sebastian* YOU FREAKING TOO!

Wolfie: *kicks them out too* Well,looks like my butler will be taking a day off.

Angel:Now...Wolfie, Yuuki and Flan.

Flan:Ufufu~

Angel:Dance to Carameldansen!

Wolfie: Well, I don't have any hands or fingers...*holds up paws*

Yuuki: Just go effing crazy.

Wolfie: I guess that works.

-MUCH TIMESKIPS SO LAZY SUCH CRAZAYNESS-

Wolfie:I'm gonna go to sleep. Bye!

Maka:She was bouncing around everywhere. No wonder.

Dire: True dat.

Angel: Dire,become Black*Star's servant.

Dire:You gotta be kidding me.

Black*Star: BOW DOWN TO ME YOU PEASANTS!

Dire: Help me.

Wolfie: SWEET REVENGE FOR TURNING ME INTO A WOLF CUB.

Liz:*reads paper* Cover your ears everyone.

Patty:*sings Nyan Cat in really high-pitched voice*

Wolfie:*ear plugs on* I CAN STILL HEAR HER!

-More TIMESKIPS-

Wolfie:And that's it!

Yuuki:PLS SEND IN MORE REVIEWS!

Wolfie:Pls do that. Now,if you'll excuse me, I will go make some more nukes.


End file.
